


Crown

by KoibitoDream



Series: The King and the Commoner (TsukiKage_Week_2020) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, TsukiKage Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The King and the Commoner (TsukiKage_Week_2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Crown

Study sessions with Kageyama could be frustrating, amusing, and tyring all at once.

Especially when his head wasn't in it, no matter how hard he tried to focus. Tsukishima learned to tell over the years.

"Come on, King." The blond man sighs, though not impatiently. "One more test and the whole year will finally be behind us."

"I know." Kageyama huffs, glaring at the page he's been stuck on for the last half hour.

"I know..." He then repeats, quietly.

Tsukishima says nothing. He knows, too. What's been distracting him all day. It was on Tsukishima's mind as well. He'll be off to college next fall and Kageyama will be chasing titles with new teams. Overcoming new challenges, meeting new people. He wasn't as disastrous with that anymore. No, meeting new people to baffle them with his personality wasn't why he was so out of it. It was something else.

"It's not the end of the world." Tsukishima says. "You''ll be fine-"

"I don't want to part ways with you." Kageyama interrupts, looking up at Tuskishima.

A silence stretches between them as Tuskishima processes the words, eyes growing wide by the second. What in the world...

"I..." He begins, mind still a mess from that simple sentence. Simple, yet effective.

"I didn't plan on breaking up."He then manages, jumbled thoughts falling into place. "Where did you pull that out?"

A tiny blush dusted Kageyama's cheeks.

"People do that, right?" He mumbles.

Tsukishima huffs.

"Yes, other people do. We don't."

Tsukishima didn't spend three years being dragged out of his comfort zone to break it off with Kageyama over a change of schools and occupations. As if.

Kageyama said nothing after that, merely returning to his studies. Though, the much lighter air told Tsukishima all he needed to know.

"Silly King..." He muttered, eyes falling on the flower crown Yachi made for everyone that morning.

Tsukishima wouldn't give up on his King without a fight.

_"Seriously, though, who put that idea in your head?"_


End file.
